


伽蓝之洞

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO





	伽蓝之洞

洪渊俊关了直播以后，拿起早上吃麦片还没刷的碗往厨房方向走去。  
已经放假了，基地里空空如也。他一只手拿着手机看kakao的消息，一只手拿着碗在水龙头下面冲洗，因为漫不经心把水龙头开得太大，手机屏幕上溅得全是水。  
“啊……”他恼怒地埋怨着自己，胡乱把手机放到一边，他没锁屏所以没意识到发出了自己都不知道的消息也没察觉，直到郑然官电话打过来。  
他疑惑地接了电话，郑然官的声音在那边听着有点疑惑又有点着急：“你还好吧。”  
“我跟以前一样好。”洪渊俊俏皮地回答，郑然官那边听起来欲言又止，“你没事吧。”  
“你怎么了？想我了？”洪渊俊忍不住对这位老朋友开启调戏模式，“你看看你都发了什么啊。”郑然官声音听起来气鼓鼓的，“都是你给我乱发消息我刚才那把输了啦。”  
洪渊俊切出去一看，可能是自己刚才不小心按到给郑然官发了四五条不明所以的乱码消息出去，“哈哈哈，ごめん、ごめん。”他甚至秀起了和Janus偶尔学过的日语，“你该睡觉了，这都几点了。”  
“睡不着。”郑然官的声音在电话里听起来闷闷的。“怎么了，没人陪你吗。”  
“你现在怎么那么……”那边的郑然官似乎搜肠刮肚找不到合适的词语来形容洪渊俊，“要么喝点酒，然后睡他个十几个小时。”  
“我不想……”洪渊俊绞尽脑汁地想了想怎么让电话那边的人开心，“你不会要我哄你睡吧。”  
“行啊。”  
空气似乎静止了几秒，洪渊俊垂下了手，站在空无一人寂寥无声的华盛顿基地里，“你来吗，我这里只有我一个人。”  
“好。”

洪渊俊给郑然官开了门，郑然官站在屋檐下，他看起来很平静，而洪渊俊之前还是为他们揪着心的——他全程看着那场半决赛，看到了输了比赛的郑然官有些落寞和迷茫的样子。  
他知道他能承受得住，也会很快站起来，然而输了比赛总是开心不起来的。  
他想起了去年，他还在NYXL的时候，他们也是在同样的路上倒下的。  
郑然官缓慢地向他走前一步，靠近他，然后洪渊俊用身体接住了向他倾斜的郑然官。  
他披着的毛毯掉在地上，郑然官宽阔的胸膛把他淹没了，他的两只手臂环在他身后，而他的额头垂落在他肩头。他一清二楚地听着郑然官的心跳，有节奏的扑通扑通声。  
他们就这么持续着这个动作，仿佛时间空间都停止。最后还是洪渊俊轻轻开了口：“你要进去吗。”

“你可以穿我的……不过你穿不下吧，要不你试试队服？”洪渊俊是刚洗过澡出来给他开的门，刚才郑然官抱着他，他湿漉漉的头发把郑然官胸口的T恤浸湿了一大片。  
郑然官环视着小小的屋子，简单的摆设，最终眼神落在那张小小的床上，他一屁股坐在床上皱着眉头颠了几下：“他们还没给你换床么。”  
“什么，你看我的watchpoint了吗。”郑然官张了张嘴，似乎要说什么，又没说出来。洪渊俊心里知道他其实是不会看的，估计是从推特上粉丝说的或者是从哪听的。  
“是有点不舒服……但是还是够我睡的。”洪渊俊走到他面前，拿了干净的毛巾给他，顺便想替他撩一下他有些凌乱的刘海。  
“那我怎么办。”  
郑然官直直地盯着他，似乎在抗议这张床躺不下他们俩。  
屋子里没有开灯，只有洪渊俊的电脑屏幕偶尔闪烁一下，他开着游戏和dc，偶尔有粉丝在他的频道里说话，游戏背景上的天使和卢西奥在不停更换动作和方位。  
他们俩半天都没说话，洪渊俊停在半空中的手一时不知该往哪放好，最后无力地落在郑然官肩上。  
“算了…无所谓。”洪渊俊听到郑然官低下头嘟囔了几声，他又用那种直勾勾，不加掩饰的眼神看着他了，“给我毛巾，我要洗澡。”  
他站起来，他比洪渊俊自己要高出一个头，两个人交错的影子在昏暗房间的墙上形成巨大的阴影，洪渊俊倾斜了下身体开了床头灯，他把自己披着的毛毯塞到郑然官怀里。  
“你这里有没有……”他靠近洪渊俊的耳边，低沉地问道。  
洪渊俊感觉自己两颊有点热，他用手指轻轻戳了一下郑然官的小肚子，声音里有一丝狡黠，“你快去洗澡。”

郑然官进来的时候，洪渊俊还没发觉，他蜷着腿坐在椅子上，在twitch上随便切换着往日的比赛录像。  
“你要看那场么。”郑然官不知道什么事时候走到了他背后，此时此刻洪渊俊的鼠标指针正好停在NYXL VS WAS那场上。  
“还是不了吧，看了我会伤心的。”洪渊俊慌忙地把网页最小化，换成了游戏界面，他点进全场最佳，是他的天使。  
一双强有力的手环住他，郑然官刚洗过澡身上温热带着沐浴露清香的气息萦绕了他，“唔，你用了我那瓶桃子味的洗发水么。”  
“你还是挂念NYXL的。”洪渊俊电脑屏幕上蓝色的天使皮肤毫不犹豫地出卖这一点。  
“这不是人人都知道。”洪渊俊轻笑了一声，“观众都说我该换喷漆了，每次我比赛一喷NYXL的喷漆还是有粉丝难过的。”  
郑然官试图让洪渊俊从面对着电脑的姿势转过来，这样他就能直面洪渊俊了，他的头发几乎都干了，微卷的刘海有些凌乱地挡着他的眼睛，蓝色的纽约大都会棒球T松垮垮地穿在他身上，他的锁骨突出地显眼。  
两个人的脸贴的很近，“要不要到床上去。”从郑然官身上传来清新的香气让洪渊俊稍微有些迷乱。  
“好。”郑然官用了一个从电视剧里看到的姿势抱起了洪渊俊，他那么瘦，直接就松松垮垮地挂在了他身上。  
洪渊俊躺在那里，他半眯着眼，手伸得老长拽开床头柜的抽屉，在里面摸索着。最后还是郑然官的躯体覆盖上来，他先是握住洪渊俊的手，在他耳垂边轻轻落下，沿着他的侧脸给了他似乎是为止以来最长久的一个吻。  
郑然官依旧半抱着他，他的手在洪渊俊瘦削几乎只能摸到骨头的背上轻轻摩挲，洪渊俊感受得到他两腿之间那个位置已经硬得狠狠抵在自己胯部，而自己也在这温柔气息的缠绕中有了反应，他眯着眼，眼前是恍惚朦胧的人影，郑然官终于念念不舍地放开他起身脱掉自己的上衣，他听见他撕开塑胶包装的声音。  
郑然官仿佛要把洪渊俊揉进自己的身体里，他抱着他那么用力，他感觉自己的眼睛似乎被什么东西蒙住了，灯光在他目光中被郑然官的冲撞搅碎成了细碎的光影，天花板上是他们相拥的影子在不断晃动着。洪渊俊感觉自己像是抛在半空中，而郑然官的吻和他推入的动作同时落下，那种像跳水时在半空中坠落入水底的感觉一波接一波地来临。  
他的额头和背上已经渗出因情欲燃烧的细细密密的汗珠，郑然官也一样。  
“你在说什么。”他听见郑然官低沉卡在嗓子里的声音。  
郑然官的动作慢慢停下，他伸出手撩开自己额前因为汗湿结在一起的刘海，又替洪渊俊拨开挡住他眼睛的头发，他的手也是潮湿温热的。  
“我在想……”郑然官的头忽而又低下去。洪渊俊因这短暂的沉默也紧紧闭上了嘴，他抚摸着郑然官的脸颊，手指滑落在他的胸肌上。  
“这个床是真的小。”郑然官的眉头皱起来，洪渊俊似乎是想起什么，神情有些落寞，又转为调皮的笑，“我想我在NYXL的床，还有饭菜。”  
他察觉到郑然官听他说完，似乎要说什么又咽了回去。郑然官的头埋在他的肩窝里，还好他们现在是交错的，郑然官看不见他的表情，他也不知道怎么的眼角有一滴泪就那么滑落出来。  
“然官哥你有没有哭鼻子啊，输了的时候。”  
“怎么会，我打了那么久了。”郑然官起身，他抱着洪渊俊的后背让他起来，“我在XL2的时候，被费城学院队打个4比0的时候比现在难过点，还没我们打apex的时候输比赛难过。”  
“你以为你见不到我了是吗。”因为姿势的变换稍微有些疼痛的洪渊俊一瞬间的表情变化被郑然官捕捉到了，“我已经见过你，就不算遗憾。”  
两个人没有停止，郑然官低沉的喘息，他们在填满和空虚之间不停交错，郑然官感受着洪渊俊的颤抖，他们一同迎接高潮的来临。  
“一起去冲一下么。”郑然官替自己简单的清理后，拉住还躺在那里的洪渊俊的手。“我觉得我好像睡不下。”  
“那你只能委屈点打地铺了，要么我问问Corey他愿不愿意你睡他的床。”  
“别。”郑然官打断了洪渊俊，“就这样吧。”他们俩已经转移到了浴室，他打开热水，默默地看着残留的液体冲入下水道消失不见，洪渊俊的脸还留着几丝情欲未褪去的潮红，仿佛他刚才的呻吟还萦绕在耳边。  
最终郑然官是用一个他能找到的尽可能不难受的蜷着的姿势躺在了那张小床上，洪渊俊依着他枕着他的胳膊。  
“郑然官。”  
“嗯。”  
“加油。”  
“你也一样。”

-end-


End file.
